Sincerely, The Reality of Warriors
by Infinite Legend
Summary: Warriors FanFictions tend to get a bit crazy at times. This is my version of "Dear FanFiction Writers" for Warriors to create some well-intended humor. Please come in and enjoy the story. Sit down, sip a cup of hot chocolate, and have a few good laughs. This is not meant to offend anyone.
1. Original Clans

Dear FanFiction,

There are only six major groups of Warrior cats. Those groups would be ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, StarClan, and the Dark Forest. There is also the Tribe of Rushing Water, SkyClan, the Tribe of Endless Hunting, BloodClan, LionClan, LeopardClan, WindClan's ancient counterpart, and TigerClan, although those are minor and some to most of their history is unknown. Again, there are only four major Clans, four ancient Clans, one StarClan, one Dark Forest, one living Tribe, one Tribe of ancestors, and one evil Clan.

Sincerely,

StarClan, the BEST group of ancestors.

_Author's Note: Have you ever noticed those "Dear Fanfiction Writers" under other books' categories? Well, since Warriors doesn't have one of these, I decided that it should so yeah. I don't own the Warriors series or any of the things that I make references to, besides having copies of most of the books, of course! Please enjoy and review. Reviews make my day, seriously. Oh, and I'm not trying to offend anyone by doing this. I'm just bringing FanFiction to the reality of Warriors. So yeah ;3._

_I've noticed a lot of made up Clans like "LeafClan" or "IceClan," so I figured StanClan, who like to keep things orderly, would clear this up._

_Review Question: What is your favorite Clan or group in the series? Mine is definitely ShadowClan! Although ThunderClan almost ties...but not quite._

* * *

><p><strong>NOTICE: I wrote the first eleven chapters before The Last Hope was published. I realize Cinderheart and Lionblaze are mates and other things happened.<strong>


	2. Jayfeather's Mate

Dear FanFiction,

I believe you are terribly mistaken. I am a MEDICINE CAT. So sorry, but I cannot have a mate. Plus, why would I ever get one? My mother was a Medicine Cat, and you know how badly that messed up her life! Honestly...sometimes you twolegs have very screwed up imaginations.

Sincerely,

Jayfeather

P.S.: If I were ever to have a mate, it would NOT be Dovewing, Ivypool, or Hollyleaf. And I'm not going to steal Cinderheart away from Lionblaze. Oh StarClan... The closest I will ever get to a mate is Half Moon.

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews so far! And I know an OC is, it's just this is the REALITY of Warriors speaking. So yeah. I honestly love made up Clans though... I remember once making up an IceClan with my friend that was a peace Clan. It was quite different but fun. I also remember dreaming up Element Clans... Cats with bending abilities like in Avatar: The Last Airbender. That would actually be cool to write as a FanFiction. Please no stealing my idea o.o_

_Review Question: If you were to write a FanFic with Jayfeather falling in love, who would be the mistress? I know this is crazy messed up, but I could see him with Bluestar. Or Snowfur. Yeah, I know. They didn't even live in the same time or place. I also like him and Half Moon though :3_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Sorry dearies, wish I did though! Being a writer of the series would be fun..._


	3. Lemons

Dear FanFiction,

I do not think that corrupting innocent children's minds is an adequate way to spread evil. No, you have to focus on gore and not mouse-brained cats that do not know how to do things the proper way.

Sincerely,

Tigerstar

P.S.: Rated "M" FanFictions are okay if they're about gruesome death scenes! I enjoy those...

_Author's Note: I found out what a lemon was the hard way... Thank God it wasn't with cats. Thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe I got twelve in two days o.o_

_Review Question: Does SkyClan know that the Clans moved to the lake? I've got a letter in mind for tomorrow but it depends on if they know or not. Because if they do then it wouldn't make a whole lot of sense._

__Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors :c__


	4. SkyClan Returns, Or Not?

Dear FanFiction,

I have no intention of SkyClan coming to live with the other four Clans. I am sorry to those of you who do not like this, but see, we have grown apart from them. We do some things in ways that they would find strange. Also, there would be no room for us to have a fair sized territory. For all we know, they could be extinct or moved to another location by now.

Sincerely,

Leafstar

_Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews! You guys make my day :]_

_Review Question: Who's your favorite SkyClan cat? Mine is a tie between Sharpclaw, Cherrytail, Echosong, and Leafstar. I know Sharpclaw is an uncommon choice, but he reminds me of Tigerheart in some ways. I'm a big Tigerheart fan..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. You wouldn't want me to either._


	5. The Relationship Wrecker

Dear FanFiction,

I do not want to wreck Sandstorm and Firestar's relationship. It's impossible for Firestar and I to be together. Even if I long for him day and night, it will never happen. I really do wish that it could be that way, however... I'm just too nice to tear those two apart.

Sincerely,

Spottedleaf

_Author's Note: Spottedleaf gets portrayed as a mate wrecker all too often, even sometimes in the books :c. I honestly feel bad for her... Thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate every single one of them. Right now, there are people with loud tools outside and it sounds like they're trying to use a chainsaw to get into my house o.o Another thing, I rewrote chapter three. I decided that I'm not going to put words in the authors' mouths... So now, instead, it's Tigerstar giving his opinion on lemons. I know, weird combo, but I thought it would be funny._

_Review Question: Do you think Spottedleaf and Firestar's love should have been true? I honestly would have really enjoyed it, but Sandstorm is okay for Firestar too :]_

_Disclaimer: It's start with an "I" and ends with a "do not own Warriors."_


	6. Twoleg Talk

Dear FanFiction,

Warriors certainly do not use twoleg curses... Mouse-brains, what do you think we are? We have four paws that stay on the ground and a tail! And we certainly are not as hideous as those _things_. Youngsters these days...

Sincerely,

Mousefur

_Author's Note: Mousefur isn't really mentioned too much anymore, so why not give her the spotlight for once? She's one of the oldest cats there is, in fact. Maybe oldest... No, Blackstar or Mistystar might be older. Onestar not far behind. Also Tallypoppy...and some other elders. As always, thanks for the reviews! Love ya guys :]_

_Review Question: Do you think that Blackstar is just way too old and needs to die already? I like his character, but I really think he does. He was the deputy of ShadowClan in the first book, which means he MUST be old!_

_Disclaimer: I-ay o-day ot-nay wn-oay Arriors-way, ut-bay I-ay o-day peak-say Ig-pay Atin-lay._

_Virtual chocolate chip cookie if you know what the disclaimer says!_


	7. Updates

Dear FanFiction,

I want to read more mushy romanceeeeeeeeee! But no, you stupid "writers" won't update! I want to see what happens! That last part was so sad... I cried... And then what do you do to me? CLIFFHANGER. Fox dung, Lionblaze is looking over my shoulder... I'll never hear the end of this.

Sincerely,

Berrynose

_Author's Note: So yeah, I haven't updated in two days... Didn't have enough time. And that's the inspiration for this chapter. People need to update faster. I think it might be a little OOC, but hey, Berrynose reads mushy romance now xD_

_Virtual chocolate chip cookies to Coqui's Song, Iceshadow911247, Jasmine Wanderer, Newleaf of ThunderClan, tufted titmouse, and Mothstar. -gives virtual cookies-_

_Challenge: Review in Pig Latin._

_Review Question: Who's the most annoying Warrior cat ever? Berrynose to me for sure. Him and Breezepelt._

_Disclaimer: No owning Warriors here._


	8. Cinderheart Has Kits?

Dear FanFiction,

Lionblaze and I did not have kits. I'm not even his mate. I'm not worthy :c. I wish I was, but I'm not. If only he could understand my feelings...

Sincerely,

Cinderheart

_Author's Note: So many stories about this... Hope you guys like! Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome :]_

_Review Question: Who should Lionblaze be with in your opinion? I'm a Lion x Ice shipper, but I also like Lion x Heather. I honestly don't like Cinderheart. I know she's Cinderpelt, whom I love, but she's just...different. I liked her better as Cinderpelt._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, but I do like lemonade!_


	9. You ARE Worthy

Dear Cinderheart,

If you could only tell me why you aren't worthy, then maybe I would understand your feelings. In my eyes, you don't need to be "worthy" to be my mate. You know what I feel for you, so why can't we work this out? It pains me not to be beside you.

Sincerely,

Lionblaze

_Author's Note: I'm going on vacation until Sunday, so I hope these next few chapters last you until then._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, mouse-brain._


	10. I'll Distract You

Dear Lionblaze,

Ugh, you stupid tom! Don't you see that I will only distract you and mess everything up? Why can't you see that? Please... Just hear me out and understand that we can't be together in these times.

Sincerely,

Cinderheart

_Author's Note: Lion x Cinder fluff... I never really thought I'd actually write it._

_Disclaimer: This is getting old... I do not own Warriors._


	11. I Need You

Dear Cinderheart,

You won't mess everything up! I NEED you. I believe you are the one who is supposed to be beside me at the final battle. I need your support... I need your love :c.

Sincerely,

Lionblaze

_Author's Note: The end of the mini Lion x Cinder letters series. Hope you enjoyed!_

_Disclaimer: From a sucky English to German translator: ICH BIN nicht eigenen krieger._


	12. Imma Telepath!

Dear FanFiction,

You realize that I can read cats' minds? Even if it hasn't been mentioned for a few books, I still can! Please keep that in mind when writing about me. I know the Erins forgot, but that doesn't mean you have to!

Sincerely,

Jayfeather

_Author's Note: I'm back! Finally! So I've been inspired to continue this story by the one and only awesomegirl13. Check out her Percy Jackson "Dear Fanfiction" because it is amazing. Her Maximum Ride one is good also. I'm going to try to update often now, after almost a year... If you have any ideas, please PM me or review! I need ideas. I'm going to read a few Warriors FanFictions to get back in the swing of things, but any ideas will be greatly appriciated. Right now I'm reading Berrynose's Diary by Lilystorm11 and it is very good! New chapter soon I hope. I have another Jayfeather idea, but I'm not sure I want to do two chapters from him in a row. We'll see._

_Review Question: How do you guys feel about Warriors and Facebook?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. If I did, Dovewing and Lionblaze would not have ended up with who they did._


	13. Gaystripe

Dear FanFiction,

I just want to clear something up. The name's GRAYstripe. There's an "R" in between the "G" and the "IAMNOTGAYWITHFIRESTAR." My mate is Millie, kay? We have the kits to prove it. So no more "Gaystripe" or pairing me with Firefart- er, Firestar. Millie and Sandstorm do not appreciate it at all. You don't want to make the elderly she-cats angry, because trust me, they are crazy. There was this one time when Millie- foxdung, she's reading over my shoulder! I'm definitely in a pile of mousebile now...

Sincerely,

GRAYstripe

_Author's Note: I have a goal for myself: to post daily for the next five days! Let's not mess this up, Fini! Thanks for the reviews and ideas; they are greatly appreciated! Now I have a five-paragraph essay to write about music. I'm really not looking forward to it. Don't get me wrong, I love me some music and some writing, but not when it's in the form of a research paper. It's due tomorrow and I haven't even started. Fun, right? See you all tomorrow! Oh, and the idea for this story comes from one of my favorite all time Warriors parodies: "Warriors: Facebook" by FEIGN. I was planning on doing something critizing the idea of Warriors having Facebooks in general, but I like Gaystripe better. I might do a little sequel to this letter later about another one of FEIGN's name things._

_Review Question: What Warriors slash pairing do you support? I'm not a big fan of slash in Warriors myself but I find Tigerheart x Lionblaze amusing. What can I say, my two all time favorite toms together? Heehee..._

_Disclaimer: I to the D to the O to the N to the O to the T to the O to the W to the N to the W to the A to the R to the R to the I to the O to the R to the S._


	14. The Stick

Dear Fanfiction,

MY STICK? Why am I paired with MY STICK? Not only does it make it sound wrong to those who do not know what in StarClan's name you're talking about, but it implies the unspeakable- Rock and I! I thought we went over this earlier. I DO NOT HAVE A MATE. NEVER EVER IN A MILLION MOONS WILL I GET ONE. Stop being so fox-hearted :p

Sincerely,

Jayfeather

PS: Berrynose says he ships Jay x Stick. Thanks a lot!

PPS: What's a ship?

_Author's Note: The much anticipated chapter is finally here. I'm doing three chapters today because I didn't update yesterday. By the way, I do ship Jay x Stick. It's just like Sokka x Boomerang to me. Too priceless and hilarious._

_Review Question: How's life? I know, unusual question, but hey, let's all get to know each other a little better. It's good to be friends with other readers of a story and reviewers._

_Disclaimer: My dog, who's staring out the window right now, also agrees that I do not own Warriors._


	15. Ignore Me Why Don't Cha

Dear FanFiction,

What is this world coming to? Tigerheart has thirty-one stories where he and Dovewing are the main pairing, and I have nine stories with her? Did your monsters all eat your brains or something? Get with the training and write more stories about my love and I, thank you. How do you think I felt when she was ignoring me? Or when she was away at night and nowhere to be found? See, I just gave you two story ideas in one sentence. No need to thank me.

Sincerely,

Bumblestripe

_Author's Note: Ya know, this is kind of amusing. Almost every chapter I write, I seem to disagree with. I'm a Tiger x Dove shipper. I ship Lion x Ice. Jay x Stick. I love me some ramen and some made up Clans. I guess strangeness resides in the hearts of all of us._

_Review Question: Am I doing too many chapters about mates and shippings? I kind of feel like I am. Well, the next chpater will give you guys a break from that. I'm actually really pysched to be writing it._

_Disclaimer: My pup moved to lying on the floor against the arm chair, but she still agrees with me about what was said in the previous chapter's disclaimer._


	16. Firefart

Dear FanFiction,

You dare to call me Firefart? I do not fart fire, nor do I care to know how that would feel. Stop making fun of me because I came from nothing and rose up to become one of ThunderClan's strongest warriors. That's just the way I am, okay? Gaystripe- I mean Graystripe just told me that Tigerclaw is to blame for this disaster. Why is he always causing trouble? Well, the finale is not upon us yet. We'll see who the real fart is when it does come.

Sincerely,

FireHEART

_Author's Note: Another little thing from FEIGN. She's awesome, if you couldn't already tell. I personally am once again amused by Firefart and Gaystripe. Isn't it so true though? By the way, imagine this chapter taking place in the middle of the original series. Now I have to go face the unrealistic reality of homework. Flying mint bunny my life... And no, I do not even read or watch or like Hetalia. I just have some insane friends._

_Review Question: What would your warrior name be? I think mine would be something like Brokenharmony or Iridescentshadows or Raindance. I know the first two names are ridiculously long, but I actually like those kind of warrior names the best..._

_Disclaimer: Me owning Warriors is about as true as unicorns being real. Don't tell SiriusSurvives I said that. Please?_


	17. The Wimp Defends Himself

Dear FanFiction,

Why do all of you seem to think I am some spazzing, whiny, overdramatic little cry baby that's too arrogant for his own good? I am not a wimp at all! I am as couragous as they come. Obviously I wouldn't have two sisters head over heels for me if I wasn't just so darn amazing. For the love of StarClan, I do not FLIP OUT over the tiniest little details. No, I am as smooth as Tigerheart. Even smoother, in fact. He's from ShadowClan so no one likes him anyways. Show some respect to those who deserve it, like me for example. I'm the purrrrrfect example.

Sincerely,

A SUPER COOL AND SUPER FIT BERRYNOSE

_Author's Note: So what if I lied? What if you get four chapters instead of three? Oh, the suspense! It burns! The letter itself is self contradictory, but that is the fun of it, right?_

_Review Question: Would you like the cats to anwser your questions sometime in the future, or would that be too overdone?_

_Disclaimer: .sroirraW nwo ton od I (Read it backwards.)_


	18. A Flutter Of Bumbles

Dear FanFiction,

My name is NOT Bumbleflight, thank you very much. I am not a fluttering little butterfly dancing on the breeze. I'm an elite warrior who's trained for many years in the art of stealth. First you refuse to write stories about me, and then the site itself incorrectly states my name in the characters slot? No wonder everyone puts Tigerheart and Dovewing together! This is terribly evil of you. Why does no one love me? And Dovewing just smacked me for that... Thanks you lousy twolegs.

Sincerely,

BumbleSTRIPE

_Author's Note: Third sentence. It is a reference to something. Whoever figures it out first gets a either a Warriors one-shot or a one-shot in the fandom that the quote is from__ dedicated to them__. Hint, read the Jay x Stick chapter again. There's something in there that is related to this quote. Specifically in the -u-o-'- N-e. Thanks for all of the reviews! I can't believe it's almost to a hundred...that's crazy! Oh, and this chapter is inspired by ponyiowa. In chapter fifteen, I signed it as Bumbleflight because I wasn't exactly thinking and that's what FanFiction said his name is! Craziness, right? We are surrounded by it. Oh, and review question for chapter sixteen, I forgot to add Endlessfire to my list of favorite names. Others include Rainingechos and Snowburst. I do not know why, but I have a love affair with unusual names._

_Review Question: Favorite song at the moment? Mine is Once Upon A Time by Sail by the Stars._

_Disclaimer: No owning of Warriors or the reference here._

_Chapter 28 will be when the characters answer your questions, so please send them in! Drop me a review or PM, and ANYTHING GOES. They'll answer any question and any cat from the canon is eligible to be questioned! No limit on how many questions you may ask, either. Even if you just want to write a little ramble to them, that's fine too._


	19. Innovative Names

Dear Fanfiction,

What in the world is a panda? Pandalove? Why are twoleg Warrior names so strange? I've seen everything from Mistyfoot to Lionblaze, but never have I heard of a Brokenharmony! For the sake of Moonstone, what is a harmony? Is it some slang apprentices that think they're so cool came up with for a paw? And do not even get me started on Hammerclaw.

Sincerely,

Bluestar

_Author's Note: Inspiration for this chapter is thanks to Redwolfvirus. Some Warrior names that fans come up with are very...innovative. Also, thank you all very much for your support. A hundred reviews is the most I've ever gotten~_

_Review Question: Who's your favorite ThunderClan leader? Mine is Sunstar. He's just awesome, and I love his warrior name too. Sunfall~_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. The unicorns agree with me._

_Please continue submitting questions! I've already started compiling the list and answering them._


	20. No Warrior Code Breaking For You

Dear FanFiction,

Would anyone care to tell me why I am paired with my HALF BROTHER? Not only is it incest, but it is breaking the Warrior Code! Without that Code, the Clans will fall into the depths of their despair. Just imagine if I broke the Code. That would tell others that hey, it's okay to break the sacred law that holds our Clans together! Just go ahead and toss it in the dirtplace! The Dark Forest would destroy us all with no opposition. Please, stop with the forbidden love. It disgusts me.

Sincerely,

Hollyleaf

_Author's Note: I just finished The Last Hope. I was sad about the ending. My shippings ruined, hope lost, etc. However I did predict who the fourth was, so that's exciting. I have to go do a history PowerPoint on World War II now. Bleh. By the way, before about chapter eleven is as of The Forgotten Warrior. Those chapters were written before The Last Hope came out. Now everything is as of The Last Hope unless stated otherwise._

_Review Question: Do you like Hollyleaf? I personally love her. She's one of my favorites._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors._

_Continue sending in the questions please!_


	21. Fangs

Dear FanFiction,

Why in the name of StarClan do you believe that we will accept bloodsucking cannibals into our midst? Enough cats died because of the battle with the Dark Forest. We do not need any more trauma. Stay away from our necks, and go back to your own "Twilight" universe. We had that book first, you know! (New Prophecy, book 5, published in _2006!_)

Sincerely,

The Clans

_Author's Note: So see, the thing with the little contest four chapters ago...the person who guessed it correctly first does not have PMing turned on. So therefore, the winner is the second reviewer that guessed it: Mothstar. I'll be in contact. Oh yeah, and the Avengers is amazing. Anyone else see it? Also, finals are malevolent._

_Review Question: What's your favorite crossover with Warriors? I don't have one, although I've read a couple good Avatar: The Last Airbender crossovers that are pretty good._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Twilight, the Avengers (or Loki would've died), or Avatar: The Last Airbender._

_Chapter 28 will be when the characters answer your questions, so please send them in! Drop me a review or PM, and ANYTHING GOES. They'll answer any question and any cat from the canon is eligible to be questioned! No limit on how many questions you may ask, either. Even if you just want to write a little ramble to them, that's fine too._


	22. Very Alive, Twolegs!

Dear FanFiction,

I AM NOT DEAD. I am very much alive. I just decided to listen to my good-for-nothing father for once and went to live as a Rogue. Got it? Good. I am not part of those insane Star-worshiping Clans anymore.

Sincerely,

Breezepelt

PS: If I was still there, you can guarantee I'd support the idea of bloodsucking cats.

_Author's Note: Another update. Fun. I might start a Warriors: The Abridged Series (or something like that) soon, but in story form. Yes, I am a Yugioh Abridged fan. What, maybe I want to make a bridge too._

_Review Question: Should Breezepelt be dead? I think he should._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Yugioh Abridged._

__Chapter 28 will be when the characters answer your questions, so please send them in! Drop me a review or PM, and ANYTHING GOES. They'll answer any question and any cat from the canon is eligible to be questioned! No limit on how many questions you may ask, either. Even if you just want to write a little ramble to them, that's fine too.__


	23. Self Criticism

Dear Infinite Legend,

Not only do you support some of the things in your own parody that make fun of others, but your parody in itself is completely false! Cats cannot read twoleg scribbles! We cannot type on computers! And we most certainly would not say most of the ridiculous things you claim are quotes from us!

Sincerely,

The Clans

PS: What type of a name is Infinite Legend anyways?

_Author's Note: A little self criticism never hurts. I do not tie the Warriors up and keep them in my basement like awesomegirl13 does with the Demigods. No, I'm just telepathic. So what if I stole Jayfeather's power? Mikki stole it first! And now Cori has it xD. Yes, those are my OC's. For an original story, of course. They're not cats. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I love you guys :D Oh yeah, I finished all of Jayfeather's current questions for chapter 28. He has the most out of everyone!_

_Review Question: Most outrageous Warriors FanFiction you have ever read? Berrynose's Diary. I love it._

_Disclaimer: It's so hot that the owning of Warriors slipped from my fingers._

___Chapter 28 will be when the characters answer your questions, so please send them in! Drop me a review or PM, and ANYTHING GOES. They'll answer any question and any cat from the canon is eligible to be questioned! No limit on how many questions you may ask, either. Even if you just want to write a little ramble to them, that's fine too.___


	24. What Is Grammar?

Dear FanFiction,

Really? If you are going to make us light a fire and do a rain dance in the middle of the desert (mind you, I have no idea what a desert _is_) making ourselves look like mousebrains, then at least use proper grammar. I can even use proper grammar, and I do not speak twoleg!

Sincerely,

Bluestar

_Author's Note: An update! Yeah! The rain dance and fire part is not a story (that I've seen at least), but just having Bluestar ranting on grammar while she does not even know what grammar is would be boring. It always annoys me when people publish stuff and use shorthand! Call me a Grammar Nazi, but I go back and re-upload chapters, no matter how far back when I find just one typo or misspelling. Also, I have a new summer writing schedule where I am planning to post at least three chapters of this a week and two "A Fools' Game" chapters a week. ("A Fools' Game" is my other current FanFic, and is coming off HIATUS soon. If any of you are Hunger Games fans, check it out. I have some woeful things planned for that story.)_

_Review Question: What's your pet peeve when it comes to FanFiction? Mine is grammar, ESPECIALLY CAPITALIZATION. I do not care if you have some grammar mistakes, but it bugs me when they are not consistent! For example, either capitalize Warriors or do not. Same thing with District 12 from the Hunger Games and so on. For me, I try to stick to the canon as much as possible when it comes to capitalization and spelling. If not, then I try to keep my grammar and spelling consistent throughout the entire work. One thing that absolutely irks me (and I know this is not from Warriors, but it bugs me so much) is when an author misspells the Capitol, or just calls it Capitol, or doesn't even capitalize it, or a mixture of those! It's not the Capital, the capitol, the capital, capitol, or capital. It is the Capitol. Yes, I'm that much of a hardcore Hunger Games fan that I look up what is supposed to be capitalized and what is not. By the way, when one writes "the districts," districts does not need to be capitalized. However, when one writes "District 4" or "District 11," District does need to be capitalized._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors._

____Chapter 28 will be when the characters answer your questions, so please send them in! Drop me a review or PM, and ANYTHING GOES. They'll answer any question and any cat from the canon is eligible to be questioned! No limit on how many questions you may ask, either. Even if you just want to write a little ramble to them, that's fine too.____

_The Author's Note is longer than the actual chapter... Why does this always happen to me?_


	25. High School AU

Dear Fanfiction,

I do not care what kind of catnip you have your selves high on; warriors are not twolegs! They do not go to your "high school" and are most definitely not part of this "human AU." What is a "human AU" anyways? Warriors have fur, tails, and four paws, thank you very much! Mousebrains.

Sincerely,

Yellowfang

_Author's Note: Yellowfang! I love her xD I have answered all the chapter 28 questions thus far, and so I am in need of more. Please send them in! Two more chapters after this and then it shall be up. And hey, this is chapter 25! By far this is the most chapters I have ever posted. Given that they are easier to write, but still! Only in NaNoWriMo have I ever written more words for a single project! Thanks for all the support thus far. Even if I don't reply to all reviews, I read every one of them! I'm going to try to get back in the habit of sending out thank you PMs. Let's try to get to chapter 50 :D I'll be trying to update this three times a week or more, so stay tuned. A one-shot of Breezepelt's life and thoughts after leaving the Clans will be up sometime this week. Stay tuned!_

_Review Question: Just a simple how are you doing? Me? I'm good, just off to do a picture slideshow. Summer's here, finally :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, my pretty. And your little dog too!_

____Chapter 28 will be when the characters answer your questions, so please send them in! Drop me a review or PM, and ANYTHING GOES. They'll answer any question and any cat from the canon is eligible to be questioned! No limit on how many questions you may ask, either. Even if you just want to write a little ramble to them, that's fine too.____


	26. A Splash Of Nettles

Dear FanFiction,

Have you forgotten about me? I am a very loyal SkyClan member, not that wild kit I once was. Please have the dignity to at least give me a one-shot or two. If you don't remember me, I'm the son of Fallowfern and Waspwhisker, and my siblings are Rabbitleap, Creekfeather, and Plumwillow. Write something about me; I command you!

Sincerely,

Nettlesplash

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: One more chapter after this. Again, I have all of the questions answered so please send more in. Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I will be replying to all of them from here on out if you are signed in.<strong>

**Review Question: How's the new Author's Note section set up? Easier to read or too distracting?**

**Disclaimer: I'm on fire. If I'm on fire, I'm dead. If I'm dead, I cannot _possibly_ own Warriors.**

**Chapter 28 will be when the characters answer your questions, so please send them in! Drop me a review or PM, and ANYTHING GOES. They'll answer any question and any cat from the canon is eligible to be questioned! No limit on how many questions you may ask, either. Even if you just want to write a little ramble to them, that's fine too.**

**Check out my new one-shot, featuring Breezepelt, entitled "Rekindled."**


	27. The Support Of A Broken Relationship

Dear FanFiction,

I like it when you pair me with Graystripe. Thank you for the support of this relationship, even if it is broken. Although it will never be the same, you authors look past that and pair us together. Keep spreading good in the world, and keep Graystripe away from Millie!

Sincerely,

Silverstream

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Next chapter is it. Submit your final questions! It will be up when reviews for this chapter slow down. A virtual cookie goes to sapz. I will be giving away another one-shot sometime soon, although I have to work on the five part story about Heather first.<strong>

**Review Question: What's your question for Silverstream?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**Chapter 28 will be when the characters answer your questions, so please send them in! Drop me a review or PM, and ANYTHING GOES. They'll answer any question and any cat from the canon is eligible to be questioned! No limit on how many questions you may ask, either. Even if you just want to write a little ramble to them, that's fine too.**


	28. Questions: Answered

_Author's Note: Here's the chapter 28, finally! Yay! Just a little notice, there ARE spoilers for The Last Hope, so continue at your own risk. I will try to keep things vague, although with certain questions there is just no way of avoiding spoilers. Enjoy!_

Questions

**Answers**

* * *

><p><strong>Jayfeather<strong>

Why are you so grumpy? **I'm not grumpy!**

Would you be mates with Half Moon if you were a Warrior and she was a MODERN time she-cat? **Of course! Who wouldn't want to be her mate?**

What do you think about your bro and sis? **I'm glad Hollyleaf came back in the end, and although what happened happened, she did die as a true Warrior. Lionblaze can be a bit annoying at times and nosy, but I couldn't ask for a better brother.**

Do you wish you could see? (Personally I think its kind of cool you're blind because all your other senses are sharpened.) **Maybe I would think it's cool to be blind too if everyone didn't mention it all the time!**

Why are you so grumpy as Jayfeather, but so nice as Jay's Wing? Seriously, even if you weren't blind, you'd be grumpy, Breezehead (aka Breezepelt) and Crowfeather have fine eye- sight, and still are total grumps. **Do you know what it's like not having a mate?**

Jayfeather, some people call you Gayfeather, and how do you feel about that? **They're just jealous that they cannot creep on cats' minds. I just brush it off.**

Do you miss Hollyleaf? **Who doesn't? I'm cooping. It's nice to see her in StarClan, though. She took over Spottedleaf's job...**

Do you find it weird that the prefix of the REAL three are animals, and the forgotten siblings are plants? (It's so weird...) **I never thought about that.**

What do you think of the ones who pair you with Hollyleaf? And the one who pair you with Breezepelt? **I am not a supporter of incest, thank you. Leafpool taught me all about what it can do to your kits.**

What do you think of Crowfeather? Would you have liked to know him better? **Maybe I still can. I am not as bitter towards him anymore. He paid his respects to my sister and said he had no regrets. That was the first step to me accepting him. He is at fault for breaking the Warrior Code, but everyone does at one point in their life, even Hollyleaf.**

If you had to choose between being able too see but not being a medicine cat and being blind and being a medicine cat, what would you choose? **The latter. Being a medicine cat has grown on me.**

A last thing: You're awesome. **Thank you. I did get the most fan mail.**

Why are you always angry? It's bad for you! **I'M NOT ALWAYS ANGRY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lionblaze<strong>

Why do people pair you with Icecloud? **Well, she's a respectable cat. I think she used to have a crush on me...**

Do you hate in when people refer to you as a she-cat magnet or perv? (I've seen parodies.) **Yes, although I cannot help it if I am naturally good looking.**

What's your biggest fear? **Jayfeather, when he's ticked off. Also not spending my life with Cinderheart.**

Do you miss Hollyleaf? **Of course. She was always my favorite sister.**

Do you find it weird that the prefix of the REAL three are animals, and the forgotten siblings are plants? (It's so weird...)** Our parents could see the future I guess.**

Did you ever want to push Berrynose in the lake? I mean, he's so annoying. **Yeah, Jayfeather and I have been making plans.**

If you had kits with Cinderheart, what will be their names? **It depends on what they look like. If we have a little gray one, maybe Featherkit. If we have a little golden one, how about something like Sunkit? Cinderheart says she doesn't like that name. I don't know...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hollyleaf<strong>

Did you go nuts when you went in the tunnels? (I don't think you did.) **No, it was just hard watching my Clanmates and kin for all of those moons without them even knowing I was right there. I fell deep into sorrow and guilt.**

Do you find it weird that the prefix of the REAL Three are animals, and the forgotten siblings are plants? (It's so weird...) **Well, they deserve to be the Three. I was never meant to be part of that prophecy...**

How do you feel about the ones who pair you with the Warrior Code? **It is a grand Code, although I wish they would watch their spelling and grammar.**

How do you feel about Sol? And Fallen Leaves? **Sol hurt me beyond measure. He should go to the Dark Forest. I have no opinion on Fallen Leaves.**

What do you think of Ivypool and Dovewing? **I am glad Dovewing is the third, and I can relate well to Ivypool. She's a good cat to talk to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cinderpelt<strong>

Cinderpelt, why are you commonly paired with Firestar? HE USED TO BE YOUR MENTOR! Don't you think he's a bit old for you? **Don't ask me, ask the shippers. Maybe because he's the only male I really can be paired with? I dunno.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ivypool<strong>

Do you find it weird that the prefix of the REAL three are animals, and the forgotten siblings are plants? (It's so weird...) **Hey, why am I a "forgotten sibling?" I spied in the freaking DARK FOREST! We ALL agree that we are equally as important.**

Why, each time Jayfeather or Lionblaze asked you what was going on the Dark Forest, you just replied that nothing important had happened? Stuff happened; why didn't you tell them? **Consider it from my point of view for a minute. These cats were my Clanmates. I could not betray them! And besides, they never told me when the final battle would happen. All that really went on was new cats joining and training sessions, along with brutality from the dead cats...and Breezepelt.**

Is there anyone in ThunderClan that you like like? **Uhm... Foxleap? Er, uh... What if he's not in ThunderClan...?**

* * *

><p><strong>Dovewing<strong>

Do you find it weird that the prefix of the REAL three are animals, and the forgotten siblings are plants? (It's so weird...) **Well, what about Firestar? He's not a plant or an animal.**

Who do you like the most? Tigerheart or Bumblestripe? **Bumblestripe. I am not going to betray my Clan for forbidden love. Bumblestripe is my mate now, anyways. He's amazing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Spottedleaf<strong>

Spottedleaf, how in the Dark Forest did you get killed so easily? YOU WERE SURROUNDED BY CLANMATES! They must've thought "Oh, there's Clawface coming to KILL OUR ONLY MEDICINE CAT! No big deal!" **They fought and protected me the best that they could, but it was my time to die. Without my death, Yellowfang would still be the scum of the Clans.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oakheart<strong>

WHY WHY WHY did you fall in love with Bluefur? **Why would I not fall in love with Bluefur?**

* * *

><p><strong>Bluestar<strong>

WHY WHY WHY did you dump Thrushpelt? **He was annoying me, so I disposed of him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Firestar<strong>

Is it nice being in StarClan? **Yes, it's a bit different but everything is nice up here. I can still serve my Clan, and I am very happy about that.**

Is it just me or does Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf some-what resemble Firestar, Graystripe, and Ravenpaw? **Which one resembles me? Lionblaze? I guess I could possibly see it... If you're going for resemblance in looks then sure, but not personality. Although my eyes are green while Lionblaze has amber eyes.**

Did you realize that Cinderpelt loved you? **She did...?**

Do you think about SkyClan sometimes? What do you think about the Day-light warriors? **I do. I hope they're still around and doing well, growing and prospering. They have just adapted and set themselves apart from their sister Clans, which is understandable. Although, I do not understand the concept of "Day-light warriors."  
><strong>

Do you know that Scourge is your half-brother? How do you fell about that? **He is? I never knew my father or mother very well. Scourge, however, has been served his justice. I do not think of him too often anymore.**

Why do you love Spottedleaf? She's a stalker. And she's annoying. **She's neither of those things. I will always love her, although I will always love Sandstrom more. Spottedleaf gave up her life twice to save other cats. Once for me and once for the kits. Is she not an honorable Clanmate?**

* * *

><p><strong>Icecloud<strong>

Is there anyone in ThunderClan that you like like? **I used to think Lionblaze was fine, but he ran off with Cinderheart to have kits. Why is this the only question I received?**

* * *

><p><strong>Dustpelt<strong>

Do you think you're going to get another mate? **I don't think so. Ferncloud is irreplaceable. Besides, the she-cats my age are all paired up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ravenpaw<strong>

Is it just me or does Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf some-what resemble Firestar, Graystripe, and Ravenpaw? **I have no knowledge of these cats.**

* * *

><p><strong>Graystripe<strong>

Is it just me or does Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf some-what resemble Firestar, Graystripe, and Ravenpaw? **Lionblaze is Firestar no doubt. Hollyleaf is Ravenpaw? I guess they both left the Clan, although Hollyleaf was never a frightened little mouse, and Ravenpaw never ranted about the Warrior Code. Now, Jayfeather and I are NOTHING ALIKE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bramblestar<strong>

Why did you choose Squirrelflight as deputy? Don't you hate her or something? **We made up. Honestly, she's the cat I trust the most and know will make a fine leader if something happens to me.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Crowfeather<strong>

Why the heck would you run after either of those two, when they chose to leave and are nothing but trouble for the Clans and you? Seriously! **That's my son and previous mate. No matter what a cat has done, they always deserve a second chance. I have aged much over the moons, and with it grown wiser. I cannot keep on running away from my problems; I need to chase after them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Breezepelt<strong>

Why are you always so evil? I mean it's ridiculous! **I'm not evil; I hate the world and especially weakness. Why did you good-for-nothing twolegs only give me one question? Jayfeather got thirteen and everyone hates him! He's a weak traitor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mothwing<strong>

So how do you feel now that you know the spirits of your ancestors have been watching you the whole time ;) **I have no choice but _to_ believe now. I guess Willowshine will have to teach me this time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fallen Leaves<strong>

Do you love Hollyleaf? **I grew close to her in the tunnels, but she left before I could feel as strong an emotion as love towards her. I might have, if she didn't leave to go back to the Clans and then promptly die there after.**

If no, is there a cat that you love? :3 **There were a few she-cats in my past, but they are all long gone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sandstorm<strong>

How do you feel about the complicated relationship of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight?** They have had their troubles in the past, and I feel that they were both in the wrong. However, the relationship between the two is currently being repaired, and I am very glad they made up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thornclaw<strong>

Dude, you're how old now? Seriously, why haven't you settled down with a pretty she-cat yet? **All of the ones my age are already taken. Birchfall would kill me if I settled down with Ivypool or something like that. Although, I have been comforting Sandstorm about the tragedy of Firestar...**

* * *

><p><strong>Silverstream<strong>

How do you feel about Graystripe's relationship with Millie? Don't you think she should care about Blossomfall, too? **I really do wish he would've stayed faithful, but there's nothing I can do now... I wish Millie _would_ pay more attention to her other kits.**

Silverstream, how do you feel about Millie and Graystripe together? Are you jealous of her at all? And for the record, I love you and Graystripe together. If only you'd lived... **I don't like it at all, but I must admit that I am a bit jealous. He replaced me!**

Do you approve of Millie, Silverstream? Cause I don't. Just so you know. **She's an okay cat, although I definitely had more fight than she does.**

Did you fight against the Dark Forest? **Yes, I helped out in RiverClan. They will always be my Clan, right?**

When Graystripe dies will you be his mate again, cause you are the best pairing? **Maybe... He knows I'm waiting for him. However, I fear that Millie holds his heart completely.**

Do you ever wonder what your sisters (Minnowkit, Willowkit) would have been like? **I used to, yes. I finally met them when I joined StarClan, and now they are my best friends.**

Do you have any regrets about the life you lived before going to StarClan? **I only wish I could've watched my kits grow up into brave and strong Warriors from the ground rather than the stars.**

How do you feel about Millie and about Bumblestripe, Briarlight and Blossomfall? **As I said before, I wish that Millie would pay more attention to her other kits, but I think they are growing up to be valuable Warriors in ThunderClan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cloudtail<strong>

You are awesome! I love the way you are so caring towards Brightheart. What would you have done if Brightheart had died? **I cannot stand the thought of losing her. That is that. Thanks for the compliment, by the way.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brightheart<strong>

You're awesome! You are still a very beautiful cat. Do you still miss Swiftpaw? **Thank you! I do still miss Swiftpaw. He was my best friend and maybe something more, although Cloudtail has helped to fill the void that he left in my heart.**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: And that's the end. Thank you guys so much for all the questions, reviews, alerts, and favorites! Shout out to Blueberryfrost for all of the reviews left! Sorry if anything is out of character; I answered most questions by memory. I also haven't read the mangas, Hollyleaf's Story, or Crookedstar's Promise. The answers pertaining to those are from reading what I could online. The letters and bold author's notes start up again next chapter.<em>

_Review Question: Did you like it? Should I do another one and when, or should I just go back to writing letters? I personally really enjoyed answering the questions and I hope that you enjoyed reading this._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Why? I too forgot about Nettlesplash._


	29. A Striped Thank You Card

Dear Fanfiction,

Thank you for reading my letter! I was about to have a heart attack from how long it took, but at least you got to it and changed my name in the character slots! No longer do I have to be mistaken for some "Bumbleflight" fellow. Thanks again.

Sincerely,

Bumblestripe

PS: Now if you would only write some stories about me...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Read the blurb at the bottom to win a one-shot! Thanks for all of the support last chapter! I shall be doing another one of those. I'm thinking around chapter 40? 45? 48?50? I don't know; does that sound too far away? Let me know what you think. Question submission is the same as usual. Ask Bumblestripe something? Maybe? Or what about NightpeltNightstar? Remember him?**

**Review Question: What are you reading currently? Me? Tiger's Curse. It's okay, but it's kind of a slow read. I was told if I like the Wolves of Mercy Falls (Shiver, Linger, and Forever by Maggie Stiefvater) then I would like it, but Tiger's Curse does not even compare.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, son.**

**The next one-shot give away will go to the reviewer that makes me laugh the most by completing this sentence:**

**Tigerstar should never...**

**The winner shall be announced next chapter. This is going to be a regular thing, and it only has one rule...for now. If you won one of the last two one-shots, you will not be selected. Sorry, but I have to keep things fair...ya know? Please go ahead and finish the sentence if you would like, though.**

**Thanks again for everyone who has supported me thus far! It's almost been a year...**


	30. The Stick Returns

Dear FanFiction,

You realize that I'm not an actual stick, right? That's just my name: Stick. Stop pairing me with this "Jayfeather" cat. Unlike Annabeth's hat in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians fandom, "Jayfeather's" stick does not get its own character slot. Sorry. I'm just a cat with connections in SkyClan that's minding his own business. They helped me in a battle and I helped that fireball find his mate. Thanks.

Sincerely,

Stick

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And the winner is... DRUM ROLL PLEASE! Iceshadow911247! I think I got those numbers correct... The runner-up is Silver Sakura-hime. It was almost a tie, but Iceshadow...numbers... did have the Johnny Depp. So yeah...I'll message you and we can set something up.<strong>

**Cookies: To dalek bob.**

**Review Question: Should Jayfeather's stick have its own character slot?**

**Disclaimer: Hello children, my name is Fini, and Imma lion. RAWR! I do not own Warriors, Percy Jackson, or banananeil. Besides, Neil is too awesome to have an owner.**

**Review for the Percy Jackson and banananeil reference?**

**DFTBA!**


	31. Seven Kits

Dear FanFiction,

I do not have ten million kits. Respect the dead, would you? And get your numbers right. It's seven. I am not a "Mary Sue" that has nothing else to do with her life but have kits with Dustpelt!

Sincerely,

Ferncloud

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow...over 200 reviews... Thanks guys (: I would give a shout out to whoever went through and reviewed pretty much every chapter yesterday, but it was an anonymous user... So that is a thing. Speaking (well, typing) of shout outs, the idea for this chapter comes from spicegirl324. Thank you for the suggestion. For anyone that was reading my Hunger Games fanfic, that was edited and re-posted yesterday. I'm actually working on chapter 2. It's a revelation, I know.<strong>

**Review Question: Do Dustpelt and Ferncloud have too many kits and should Dustpelt get another mate? My answer is yes and no. The only mate-less she-cat his age really is Sandstorm, and for the longest time I thought those two were siblings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, and you're wasting your time by reading this.**

**I almost forgot. Do you like the new cover?**


	32. A Feather-Brained Promise

Dear Fanfiction,

What is it with you feather-brained twolegs and not being able to keep your promises? If you say you're going to update, then do it! I almost agree with Berrynose here and that in itself belongs in the dirtplace. It is almost as frightening as the Dark Forest. Who agrees with Berrynose? Crazies, that's who. I'm not crazy!

Sincerely,

Jayfeather

PS: This is for the girl that has kidnapped the Warrior cats and forced us into writing FanFiction for her :p

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What is that thing in your inbox? Is that...is that an update from Infinite Legend? You thought she was dead, didn't you! Well newsflash: I'M BACK LOVELIES. Maybe. Let's see if I can keep my promises. Continue submitting questions; I'm still doing that.<strong>

**Review Question: Like rawr, what kind of animal would you be? I would be a lion. RAWR.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, so like rawr & stuff.**


	33. Barley Biskets

Dear FanFiction,

I live near the Forest, where the Clans used to be located. I refuse to go live on some "horseplace" by a lake. What is a lake, even? I have never seen one. I enjoy hunting with Ravenpaw in the barn, thanks.

Sincerely,

Barley

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Update. Yay. I haven't seen any fics with Barley specifically living at the horseplace but it adds to the chapter and I like it so I'm keeping it.<strong>

**Review Question: What do you think happened to Ravenpaw and Barley? Are they both still both alive?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Supernatural, but Dean does like his pie.**

**I love Supernatural. Just saying.**

**Continue submitting questions.**


	34. Dear Harry Potter Fans

Dear The Harry Potter Fandom,

I ship Dramione. Don't kill me, alright? It's just so beautiful with how Draco wants to fight for what's right yet he cannot and Hermione is battling the forces of evil. They could be star-crossed lovers, like Nate and Charlie from Revolution (it's a TV show). Oh wait, Nate isn't even his real name...it's Jason. Well, they're like Katniss and Peeta! No, they're on the same side. Ya know what? They are the extact same as Tigerheart and Dovewing. Yes, I do ship real cats. What now? DRAMIONE FOREVER.

Sincerely,

Berrynose

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Everything comes with sacrifices, and so the sacrifice for a chapter being posted is Berrynose's dignity. That's a fair trade, correct? I wanted to at least get something up for this story; I owe so much to it (THREE HUNDRED REVIEWS WHAT?) yet I tend to ignore it with the rest of Fan Fiction. That's not fair, now is it? However, I want to focus on A Game for Fools, my Hunger Games story, so wish me luck? Updates will still be slow, but hopefully not quite as slow.<strong>

**Review Question: What is your OTP? Mine is definitely Hazel and Augustus from The Fault in Our Stars by John Green. Korra and Mako are a very close second. Warriors? It is Dovewing and Tigerheart forever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Harry Potter, Revolution, The Hunger Games, The Fault in Our Stars, or The Legend of Korra. I belong to a lot of fandoms, alright?**


	35. That Friendship Is Magic Moment

Dear FanFiction,

We read your stories; trust me. Just because you only have two or three reviews does not mean that you should stop writing your story, it simply means that your readers do not review. Never write a story to please the most people possible; write most importantly for yourself and then to make other people smile. (Or cry, if it's a tragedy.) Even if your story only impacts one person, that's one more person than if you don't write it. Do not give up hope. When in doubt, WRITE.

Sincerely,

Sandstorm

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I tried make this one a bit more serious because although this story is sort of my escape from life (literally right now), I still want to encourage you guys. This letter is a bit contradictory to the rest, but I thought (and think) it was (is) necessary. Each one of you has a voice (pen (keyboard)), and you deserve to be heard (read). If anyone is ever going through a tough time, with writing or life, I'm here for you guys. Don't be afraid to PM me. (Also if you need help getting your voice heard, I have resources.) Small note, this is from Sandstorm because I think it's in character for her to say something uplifting...and she's one of the only she-cats that does not get hate mail.<strong>

**Review Question: What are you writing currently? I'm still working on my Hunger Games story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm usually not this sappy, and I do not own Warriors.**

**THE NEXT QUESTIONS: ANSWERS CHAPTER WILL BE CHAPTER 50. That means you should ask ANY questions at all. (This means ANYTHING, literally. This includes things such as "What is your favorite book?", "Why are you such a dirtplace?", and "What stereotypical high school clique do you belong to?" You're allowed to be creative.)**

**I love you guys (:**


	36. I Have Died Every Day Waiting For You

Dear FanFiction,

Guess who's back! I know you missed me soooooo much; I missed you too 3. I know, I was the star of the second to last letter...but still, no one can ever have enough of me! So, on to the part where I pour out my miseries. And no, Lionblaze, I am not "whining." He better not even be reading this again. It's a good thing I threatened to tell the entire Clan about the time he told me he had a crush on Icecloud as a kit when he saw me over my shoulder on here before. He was so embarrassed I nearly told the entire Clan anyways. Cinderheart would be furious, and everyone know I love drama. Oh yeah! Speaking of drama, why does no one *ever* complete their stories? And I mean EVER on this. There's always the unfinished sequel or the cliffhanger chapter. It makes me so angry, and my fur stands on end. My mate gets grumpy when my fur stands on end. So just end your stories please so I can know what happens to all the mushy romance 3. Thanks darlings!

Sincerely,

Berrynose

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What can I say? Berrynose is one of my favorites to write. Plus, he needs his sappy romance. So I encourage you; write it! Or write a murder mystery for Tigerstar. That's acceptable too. Almost four hundred review now... That's just mental. I love you all, so so much! (Pssst, you should read A Game for Fools! I just updated it!)<strong>

**Review Question: Favorite song of the moment? I believe I asked this a while ago, but it has been some time since I did. Mine is A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. I know its for Twilight, but still; it is so beautiful.**

**Disclaimer: I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid; I have loved you for a thousand years. I will love you for a thousand more. And, I do not own Warriors or A Thousand Years.**

**THE NEXT QUESTIONS: ANSWERS CHAPTER WILL BE CHAPTER 50. That means you should ask ANY questions at all. (This means ANYTHING, literally. This includes things such as "What is your favorite book?", "Why are you such a dirtplace?", and "What stereotypical high school clique do you belong to?" You're allowed to be creative.)**


	37. An Alliance

Dear President Coriolanus Snow of Panem,

I seek to request an alliance between my cats and yours. I think it would be very wise for two great rulers such as ourselves collaborated in our strategies of maintaining sovereignty. I eagerly await your response to my request for a treaty and hope that you would accept. I am willing to negotiate terms that would better both of our fine reigns.

Sincerely,

Tigerstar of the Dark Forest

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving! (...In the US...) I hope you guys all have a wonderful day.<strong>

**Review Question: What two dark overlords do you think should form an alliance? I'm a fan of Snow and Tigerstar, obviously...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the Hunger Games.**

**THE NEXT QUESTIONS: ANSWERS CHAPTER WILL BE CHAPTER 50. That means you should ask ANY questions at all. (This means ANYTHING, literally. This includes things such as "What is your favorite book?", "Why are you such a dirtplace?", and "What stereotypical high school clique do you belong to?" You're allowed to be creative.)**

**NOTICE: I will only answer questions addressed to specified characters. There are too many characters in Warriors for me to answer one particular question for every single one of them. If there's any confusion, PM me or refer to chapter 28.**


	38. Every Day I Am Tumbling

Dear FanFiction,

I have a confession to make. I know this is going to shock some of you but... I've been sitting on tumblr for seven hours straight just reading fanfiction. I thought this website was bad but my StarClan. Tumblr is outrageous! No, no, no, no.

Sincerely,

Dovewing

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yes, it's an actual update. I don't know who's really reading at this point but...meh. I'm going to prewrite a few chapters. I came up with some ideas that aren't horrible for once. Okay they probably are but...still! I am going to write them. Also, follow me on tumblr! My blog is pocketsofsnow. (Yes I am aware that my name is extremely dumb.)<strong>

**Review Question: Who do you want to write a Dear FanFiction letter?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or tumblr. StarClan, I would not WANT to own tumblr.**

**THE NEXT QUESTIONS: ANSWERS CHAPTER WILL BE CHAPTER 50. That means you should ask ANY questions at all. (This means ANYTHING, literally. This includes things such as "What is your favorite book?", "Why are you such a dirtplace?", and "What stereotypical high school clique do you belong to?" You're allowed to be creative.)**


	39. Fan Art

Dear FanFiction,

I just discovered this thing called fan art. It's so strange that you twolegs know what us cats look like but oh my StarClan are the pictures beautiful! I even found some of me and they are almost exact! Thanks for drawing me. I have to go tell Leafstar about this.

Sincerely,

Echosong

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I was writing last chapter and scrolling through tumblr when I saw some fan art. It was amazing.<strong>

**Review Question: What is your current obsession? Mine is television series and movies set in the Middle Ages, such as A Knight's Tale, Reign, Merlin, and Ever After: A Cinderella Story. They're so good! I thought up a plot for an original story set in the Middle Ages, too. I hope I get the chance to write it.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, tumblr, **A Knight's Tale, Reign, Merlin, and Ever After: A Cinderella Story.****

**THE NEXT QUESTIONS: ANSWERS CHAPTER WILL BE CHAPTER 50. That means you should ask ANY questions at all. (This means ANYTHING, literally. This includes things such as "What is your favorite book?", "Why are you such a dirtplace?", and "What stereotypical high school clique do you belong to?" You're allowed to be creative.)**


	40. Yet ANOTHER Obsession

Dear FanFiction,

I have a new obsession. Guess what guys! I'M A BRONY. I know I'm a little bit late to the gathering, but being early is so last full moon. Also, Dovewing introduced me to tumblr. I love it! Apparently there are these people called "hipsters." They do something then five minutes later everyone else does it and they move on to something else. I think I've discovered a hipster within my own Clan. Yeah, I definitely have.

Sincerely,

Berrynose

PS: Don't tell Lionblaze. It's him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ahhh, another update. This is still the prewritten stuff. It will be for the next few. Anyways, have a good daynight, guys!**

**Review Question: What cat do you think is a hipster? I really don't know. Maybe Lionblaze? I think he's too genuine though. Maybe it's Foxleap...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or My Little Pony.**

**THE NEXT QUESTIONS: ANSWERS CHAPTER WILL BE CHAPTER 50. That means you should ask ANY questions at all. (This means ANYTHING, literally. This includes things such as "What is your favorite book?", "Why are you such a dirtplace?", and "What stereotypical high school clique do you belong to?" You're allowed to be creative.)**


	41. The Good Sport

Dear Berrynose,

Wa apologize that you are the butt of many jokes in the studio and in what we publish here at _Sincerely, The Reality of Warriors_. You are being a good sport about it and thus we must reward you. We can make no promises to stop the jokes. However, we do want to present to you a gift. Attached to this letter you will find a gift certificate good for you and a fellow brony to spend the day at a spa of your choice. Have a fun trip.

Sincerely,

The Reality of Warriors

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Berrynose does put up with a lot of dirt. I applaud him for his courageous actions and will continue to manipulate him strictly for comical purposes that benefit both myself and my audience. Huzzah! As always, thanks for reading.<strong>

**Review Question: Leave Berrynose a nice note. I did above.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or My Little Pony.**

**THE NEXT QUESTIONS: ANSWERS CHAPTER WILL BE CHAPTER 50. That means you should ask ANY questions at all. (This means ANYTHING, literally. This includes things such as "What is your favorite book?", "Why are you such a dirtplace?", and "What stereotypical high school clique do you belong to?" You're allowed to be creative.)**


	42. In Love With Sisters: The Original

Dear FanFiction,

I always thought Bluestar had a thing for me. She even named me. How is that not flirting? Bluestar would never admit she had a thing for me, but she definitely did. Still, I would never want to be her mate. She is too much of a showoff for me. Snowfur is so much hotter anyway.

Sincerely,

Thistleclaw

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Requested by Featherstream100. I found quite a few stories pairing these two, so why not give it a tease? I hope you guys have an awesome day and as always thank you all so much for your reviews!<strong>

**Review Question: What is your favorite love/hate pairing? I personally love Bramblestar and Squirrelflight for this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**THE NEXT QUESTIONS: ANSWERS CHAPTER WILL BE CHAPTER 50. That means you should ask ANY questions at all. (This means ANYTHING, literally. This includes things such as "What is your favorite book?", "Why are you such a dirtplace?", and "What stereotypical high school clique do you belong to?" You're allowed to be creative.)**


	43. In Love With Sisters: The Sequel

Dear FanFiction,

I would like to address something. No, I am not cheating on Honeyfern, She gave Poppyfrost and I her blessing to be mates. Poppyfrost and I already had kits, also. So it's done and over with. Kay? Kay. We're all good here. I have to get back to tumblr. See ya.

Sincerely,

Berrynose

PS: Honeyfern was hotter. Shhhh.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I've been getting a lot of questions about this for chapter fifty. So here, an explanation. I'll still answer the individual questions about this though. Don't worry!<strong>

**Review Question: Who do you prefer? Honeyfern or Poppyfrost? I don't have a preference. And I just realized this: Lionblaze is technically Berrynose's brother-in-law. Yay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or tumblr. Whew!**

**THE NEXT QUESTIONS: ANSWERS CHAPTER WILL BE CHAPTER 50. That means you should ask ANY questions at all. (This means ANYTHING, literally. This includes things such as "What is your favorite book?", "Why are you such a dirtplace?", and "What stereotypical high school clique do you belong to?" You're allowed to be creative.)**


	44. Internet Inspections

Dear FanFiction,

Bramblestar and I have been investigating everything that is said about ThunderClan on the internet. We do not want our good name to be tarnished. Today we came across Deviant Art and...wow. We had to type in "Warrior Cats" just to find pictures that weren't all of twolegs. What is this? We're the only Warriors, right? Also, there were pictures of cats that hate on another. I don't understand the internet at all.

Sincerely,

Squirrelflight

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Requested by HybridsRose. I don't really use DA but...meh. I kind of want nachos now. Yeah, nachos...<strong>

**Review Question: What color are the walls of your room? Mine are blue and green. Yay.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Deviant Art.**

**THE NEXT QUESTIONS: ANSWERS CHAPTER WILL BE CHAPTER 50. That means you should ask ANY questions at all. (This means ANYTHING, literally. This includes things such as "What is your favorite book?", "Why are you such a dirtplace?", and "What stereotypical high school clique do you belong to?" You're allowed to be creative.)**


End file.
